


But First, Coffee

by but_the_roses (paperairplanesopenwindows)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clint is Anxious, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Gratuitous Baking Scenes, Kissing, Laura is Insecure, Multi, Pining, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, UST, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperairplanesopenwindows/pseuds/but_the_roses
Summary: When Laura took a job atHawkeye’s, she figured the worst thing would be having a crush on her boss, Clint Barton. But then she met his gorgeous best friend, Natasha Romanoff and, well. Laura is fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://solrosan.tumblr.com/post/151193239289/clintlauranatasha-coffee-shop-au) Solrosan made!
> 
> Special thanks to the bi squad for pushing me through writing this, I do really appreciate it.

Four am mornings were rough, no matter how many years she’d been working as a baker. Shifting through her bag to find the keys she’d been given yesterday, Laura yawned so widely her jaw popped. Despite the purple glow from the _Hawkeye’s_ neon sign, it still took her several tries to get the key in the lock and the door open. The door shutting behind her caused the computer paper _Dogs Welcome_ sign to flutter. Inside, the cafe was dark and peaceful and she smiled a little to herself as she moved into the kitchen and got the staff coffee maker started. The look on opening crews’ faces as they stumbled into their shifts and found coffee waiting for them was always gratifying.

_ Hawkeye’s _ was an odd little cafe in an optimal location, right down the street from the mega-corporation Stark Industries, so it had plenty of business on a daily basis, mostly serving breakfast and brunch in the morning, but switching to pizza at 11 am. Laura’s job was to bake the pastries and muffins to serve for breakfast and mix the pizza dough for lunch. Her shift was done by the early afternoon. She’d only been working there for less than a week, but was liking it. 

Laura settled into her morning routine, downing a cup of coffee and playing loud music until the opening manager, America Chavez, came in. America gave her a wave before heading out back to meet up with the delivery man dropping off the day's order. The rest of the opening staff filed in shortly after to prepare for the morning rush. 

It was nearly lunch before the owner, Clint Barton, poked his head into the kitchen. 

“How’s it going, Laura?” he asked cheerfully. His hair was a mess and his tank top showed off his delectable arms. 

Laura started to feel a blush form and quickly waved back before burying her face in her work.

_ Jesus Laura,  _ she chastised herself,  _ How fucking cliche can you be?  _ She’d developed a crush on Clint since she walked into her interview, but she really needed the job. So, she settled for gazing at him out of the corner of her eye like a major creep and hoping he didn’t notice. 

Clint and Kate, the other manager, walked by her station as they discussed something that had nothing to do with work. 

“When’s Nat coming back?” Kate asked, “She’s been gone way too long.”

“Day after tomorrow. Laura, I can take that tray if you’re done with it.” He held his hands out for the wrapped tray of pizza dough balls. Laura handed it over. This close, she could see his bright purple hearing aids and the band-aid on his cheek. Laura gulped inaudibly. 

“Here you go,” she said. Her voice didn’t shake and she was proud of herself. But then Clint gave her a crooked grin as he snagged the tray and her heart began to pound.

_ Shit. _

  
  


Nine days into the job, Laura finally met Natasha Romanoff. She’d heard about her from the others, mostly in the form of a cheerful warning from America. 

“Natasha is Clint’s friend who hangs around here a lot,” she’d said cheerfully. “And I mean a  _ lot. _ She’s here on a near daily basis. If you find her too distracting just let me or Clint know and we’ll make sure she steers clear of you so you can get your work done.” 

So, Laura had thought she was prepared to finally meet the infamous Natasha, but she still wasn’t ready for the petite red haired woman in business dress who strode confidently into the kitchen and promptly pulled herself up to sit on the counter while calling out “Hello.”

And really, seeing as how attractive Clint was, it would make sense for him to have attractive friends. But Natasha was  _ really  _ fucking hot. She was model gorgeous with curly red hair and perfectly applied make-up. She looked totally put together outside of the fact she was sitting on a kitchen counter with her pencil skirt riding up. Laura got a glimpse of her thighs as Natasha crossed her legs and Laura got the sudden urge to bite them.  _ Fuck. _

“Natasha!” Clint came barreling out of the walk-in refrigerator and gave her a big hug, lifting her off the counter a little bit. Natasha laughed and Laura watched out of the corner of her eye as the hug went on a little too long. 

“Gross,” Kate said loudly from the back, “Get a fucking room!” 

Clint and Natasha parted, grinning.

“Shut up, Kate,” they said in unison.

Laura laughed at that and they both turned to her before she could pretend that she hadn’t been listening to the conversation. Natasha smiled, though. 

“Hey, you’re the new baker! Laura, right?”

“Yeah, I’m Laura.” She brushed off the flour covering her hands as best as possible and offered one to shake. Natasha’s hand was small and soft in Laura’s and Laura didn’t want to let go.  _ Stop it, Laura. you’re being fucking creepy _ . She quickly let go. 

Natasha was still smiling at Laura, so she probably hadn’t found her too creepy. 

“Clint’s been talking about you. Said I have to try everything you make. He thinks you’re a genius.”

Clint sheepishly ran a hand over his head. “I haven’t been talking about you  _ that  _ much,” he said to Laura. 

Natasha snorted. “Oh please. Should I read all of the texts you sent me out loud?” Her voice got deeper as she clearly mimicked Clint. “‘Nat, she’s such a good baker what the heck? I know I hired her, but she’s so great! When you get back you  _ have _ to try to chocolate chip cookies.’”

Laura’s entire face was warm. “I, uh, ah,” she stuttered. She couldn’t make eye contact with either of them. “I’m flattered?”

“Ugh, you’ve embarrassed both of us,” Clint said, “Shut up, Nat.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Laura,” Natasha said. 

“No, you didn’t I’m just…I should get back to baking.”

“I’ll see you around,” Natasha said, “I’m here all the time. You’ll be sick of me soon enough.”

“Not sure if that’s possible,” Laura blurted and then she quickly made her escape to the refrigerator before she could hear Natasha’s reply.

  
  


True to her word, Natasha was around almost constantly, but in a way that was comforting, not annoying. She’d either be hanging out in the kitchen chatting with the other employees or sitting in the front at a table when she had work to do. Laura got used to Natasha humming along with her music, asking her questions about the day's baking, or begging for tastes of the raw cookie dough, though Clint had told her not to let anyone eat any of the cookie dough, much less Natasha, but Laura let them all sneak the occasional spoonful. 

“What do you do, exactly?” Laura asked curiously one day, while Natasha quietly watched her make muffins, “I mean, how does your job let you be here so much?” She paused for a second. “Sorry, that’s probably rude to ask.”

“I don’t mind,” Natasha said, “I work for Stark Industries. I’m Tony Stark’s PA.”

Laura stopped in the middle of measuring out blueberries. “ _ You’re _ Tony Stark’s PA? What is that  _ like _ ?” Her mind flashed tabloids she’d seen over the years at the grocery store. Parties, health scares, women. She wouldn’t pretend to know any details of his life, but she knew most of that had calmed down once Tony Stark had started dating the Stark Industries CEO, Pepper Potts.

“I like it a lot,” Natasha said, “Tony spends most of his day in his workshop inventing things, doesn’t really want to be bothered. He’s more like a friend than a boss. And Clint’s place is so close to Stark Tower that it’s easier for me to spend time here then at my own place waiting for his call. He doesn’t mind. I can get him breakfast on my way over.” She grinned. “So far he’s liking your muffins.”

“I’m glad he likes them.” 

The blueberry muffin batter was done so she began to carefully fill the muffin tins she had set out. 

“What’s his favorite? I’ll make sure I have one ready for him before you go.”

“Aw, you’re sweet. He’s a big fan of blueberries. Speaking of which, how long until those muffins are done? I want one.”

“That’s my merchandise, Romanoff,” Clint said, walking over. His hair was still bed mussed and he held a large mug of coffee. “Find your own damn muffins.”

“Why should I find my own muffins when I can eat your muffins?” Natasha said. Her voice was teasing, but her look was coquettish. 

She peered out from under her eyelashes at Clint. Laura froze midway through spooning muffin batter into a tin. It splattered on the paper wrapper with an audible sound. Neither Natasha or Clint seemed to notice, as Natasha let her eyes sweep Clint’s body and Clint peered at her over the rim of his coffee mug. Laura felt herself take in a ragged breath. 

Without thinking, she blurted out, “You can come and eat my muffins anytime.” 

Clint and Natasha’s heads swiveled to her. Laura was sure she was blushing up to the roots of her hair. 

“I mean.  _ Shit _ . You can come over and I can bake for you sometime? To my apartment. You can come visit my apartment and I can bake for you.”

Laura wanted to bury her head in her hands and would have if she wasn’t wearing batter-covered gloves. At least Natasha and Clint didn’t seem too bothered by her word vomit. If anything, they looked pleased. 

“I’d love too. When?” Natasha said, as Clint simultaneously asked “Wouldn’t baking be the last thing you’d want to do when you got off work?”

Laura shrugged. “Anytime. And I don’t mind baking when I have the spare time, especially when it's something different than what I usually make here at work.”

“Let me get your number so we can set a date,” Natasha said, “ Tell me your number and I’ll call you, since you probably can’t get your phone right now.”

Laura recited her phone number and Natasha punched it into her own cell, letting it ring through to voicemail. Clint made a show of pouting. “Am I still invited to this muffin party or is it turning into a girls only thing?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Natasha purred. 

Laura was sure she looked like goldfish, mouth opening and closing, until she finally managed to get out “I’d like you both there. Please.”

Clint and Natasha’s smiles were blinding. 

 

“I got Laura’s number!” Natasha crowed happily, knowing she sounded ridiculous. 

Clint rolled his eyes and shifted some of the loose papers on his desk. “I know Natasha,” he said, indulgently, “I was there.”

“Well, she texted me back confirming it’s her. Now I can text her  _ whenever  _ I want.” Natasha felt giddy. Clint shook his head at her. “You’d be acting just like this if she’d given you her number!”

“I would not!”

“Yes, you would! I remember how you acted when you got Bobbi’s number. You did a happy dance right in the middle of the street.” Clint gave her a look and Natasha hastened to add, “A very cute happy dance. But it was a dance nonetheless.”

Clint grumbled a little. “Don’t you have a job you should be at?”

“Stark hasn’t texted me telling me I need to come in yet.” 

As if on cue, her phone pinged. Natasha glanced at it, but it wasn’t a text from her boss. It was from Laura. 

_ Hey could you give Clint my number so you don’t have to be the go between? _

And then, a few seconds later.  _ I mean, I’m sure he has it, but give it to him anyway. _

Natasha opened her contacts and slid the phone over to Clint. “Here, Laura wants you to have her number. I’m guessing she doesn’t want you to go digging through her employee records to find it.”

Clint fumbled for his phone and quickly typed the number into his contacts. Natasha rolled her eyes over his eagerness.

“Ugh, Barton.”  Her fingers flew over the keyboard.  _ He has it now. So when are we going to do this muffin party?  _ “You’re so predictable when you have a crush.”

He snorted. “Like you aren’t. I bet I could have recited along with you when you asked her for your number.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Her phone chimed with a single word text from Laura:  _ Soon! :) _

Really, Natasha didn’t have the right to tease Clint about his crush when hers was equally as bad. Clint was doing little favors for Laura, like bringing her cups of coffee while she worked, and actually combing his hair before he came into the shop in the morning. Natasha spent most of her time giving Laura her undivided attention and praying for some sign that she liked girls too. 

“And a ‘muffin party’? Really, Nat?” Clint shook his head.

“Please, like you haven’t fantasized about Laura baking for you in your kitchen before.” Natasha looked up from her phone and met his eyes.

She’d known him for years now and considered herself pretty good at reading him. Right now, Clint looked conflicted. She was sure their lack of discussion about Laura was weighing on him too. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but her phone pinged. It, unfortunately, wasn’t Laura. It was Tony Stark.

_ Natasha I just stood up and everything’s blurry how do I fix that? _

Natasha quickly began typing a response, but was interrupted by  another text.  _ Also I just realized I’ve been in the workshop for 36 hours. Is Pepper here? She’s not answering her phone? _

_ STAY PUT,  _ Natasha texted back,  _ AND SIT DOWN.  _ She stood up quickly. 

“Duty calls,” she said, swinging her bag onto her shoulder, “Stark’s stayed in his office for a day and a half. Says his vision is blurry. Probably just dehydrated, but I should hurry.”

“Ok. See you tonight?” Clint asked, looking a little worried.

“No idea. It’s a legit emergency right now and not something Tony calls an emergency.” She leaned over to brush a quick kiss on his cheek. “I’ll call you and let you know if I can make it tonight. And you’ll see me tomorrow if not.” She sped out the door and through the kitchen. “Bye everyone!” she called. 

The answering chorus from the kitchen continued until she closed the door behind her. 

 

It was early morning and Clint had unexpectedly joined Laura in the kitchen. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” he said as an explanation. But even more unexpected than his early morning appearance was the fact that his hair was combed, for once. His shirt had the sleeves cut off and his arms were particularly nice looking in it. 

“Will Kate or America be in today?” she asked when she had a moment during her dough kneading.

Clint’s forehead wrinkled as he thought. “Uh, yeah,” he said, “America will be in in a couple hours. Why, do you need something?”

Laura paused in her kneading. “Nah. Just, the two of them…they’re dating, right?” she asked awkwardly.

“Yep,” Clint looked super proud, “Coming up on three years now.”

“Oh! Good for them!”

“Did you want to ask one of them out or something? They’re a little young for you.” He wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously.

“Oh, no!” Laura was a little surprised at how vehemently that had come out. “I’ve never been the most social person? And I only realized I was queer in college. So now that I’ve moved here I’m thinking about joining some groups or something? I thought they might know of some?”

“Oh,” Clint said. His voice sounded funny. “You’re queer?”

“I’m pansexual. Is that a problem?” Laura was beginning to wonder if she’d just made the worst mistake. He’d sounded so proud of Kate and America a moment ago.

“What? No. God, no,” Clint said hurriedly, “I’m bi. I’m super bi. I have zero problems.”

“Oh,” Laura said. She was sure she was blushing. 

Clint still looked vaguely concerned. “Natasha’s bi too, actually. Most of our friends are some kind of queer. Seriously, there’s not a single problem.”

“I believe you,” Laura said, a little faintly. “So, uh. Do you know anything?”

“Um, I’m not really part of any. Nat’s in a few. She might have better resources.” Clint said. He seemed to think for a moment and then snickered. “You could come out to the bar with all of us this weekend. Not a single one of the people coming is straight.”

“I-Are you inviting me? To it?”

“Yeah, sure.” Clint shrugged and Laura was really, really glad that his shirt didn’t have any sleeves.

“Nobody will be mad that you invited me?”

Clint shook his head. “If anyone does have a problem, I’ll talk to them.” He grinned. “Seriously, you should come. It’ll be fun. I’m sure everyone will be happy to meet you.”

“Um. Ok. Cool. I’ll be there if I can make that. I, uh, I should get back to baking.” Laura was sure her entire face was bright red.

“Great! I’ll text you the details.”

Laura turned back to her station and stared at her half-kneaded dough for several long moments, her heart pounding.

 

Natasha grinned when she drifted into his office after lunch and saw the Chinese food he’d grabbed for her. They ate in silence until Clint decided to just come out and say, “I invited Laura out to the bar with everyone on Friday.”

Natasha looked up from her food and gazed at him for a long moment. “Really,” she stated.

“Yeah,” Clint said. He ran his hand along his neck. “She was asking about joining queer groups or clubs or something and I told her she might as well come to the bar with everyone.”

Natasha’s mouth made a perfect o shape. “Laura’s gay?” she asked. 

“Pansexual.”

Natasha snickered. “She’s a baker and she’s  _ pan _ sexual?”

“Not everyone loves puns as much as you do, Nat.”

“She better. I can’t be friends with someone who doesn’t like puns.”

“I like puns,” Clint said.

“I know,” Natasha said, “I’m friends with you, remember?”

Clint couldn’t help but smile at that. “Do you think it’ll be weird for her to meet everyone?” he asked.

“Why would it be weird?” Natasha was back to picking through her food.

“I don’t know. We’ve been talking about her a lot.”

“They’ll tease  _ us  _ for that. Not the other way around.”

“Ugh. So long as they don’t tell her what we’ve been saying!” 

“Like Bobbi will be able to keep her mouth shut,” Clint said and Natasha groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Laura goes to the bar and meets all of Clint and Natasha's gay friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the usual bi squad/cnl folks and especially [why_didnt_i_get_any_soup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup) who is helping me with my editing and making this actually good to read. You're the best!

Laura spent a much longer time than she ever had before making herself look nice on Friday. 

_ It’s just going to the bar and hanging out _ , she told herself, even as she was shaving her legs, putting on cute underwear, and reapplying her eyeliner for the third time. 

_ They just want me to meet some of their friends _ , she thought, even as she was selecting her favorite pair of heels and heading straight for a matte lipstick over her preferred lip glosses.

_ Nothing is going to happen, Laura. Calm down _ , she reminded herself as she headed out the door and hailed a cab. The bar wasn’t too far from her place, fairly close to Hawkeye’s, but she didn’t feel like walking. 

She entered the bar and didn’t have to look around long for Clint or Natasha. 

“You came!” Natasha cried, hurrying over. She hugged Laura tightly. 

For once, Laura was wearing higher heels than Natasha and was slightly taller. Natasha’s head tucked nicely under Laura’s chin when they hugged. Natasha pulled back to wave Clint over, but he was already approaching. He looked nice, wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt. Laura let herself give him a once over before he approached.

“Hey,” Clint said. He also pulled Laura into a hug. “Good to see you.”

“Good to see you, too,” Laura said when she pulled back. 

“Come on,” he said, “There’s a bunch of people here who would like to meet you.”

He took her by the hand and dragged her over to the group of people sitting at a table. His hand was warm, large, and oddly calloused. Laura wanted to stroke it, but put a lid on that idea fast. They came to a stop in front of the group. Clint hadn’t let go of her hand and Laura could feel Natasha behind them, hovering. 

“Everyone, this is Laura,” Clint said. Was that a note of pride Laura could hear in his voice? “Laura, this is Jess and Bobbi, Sam, Bucky, and Steve. Steve, where’s Peggy?” 

“Getting drinks,” the man named Steve said gesturing in the direction of the bar. 

Turning back to Laura, Clint said “Peggy is Steve’s wife. You’ll have to be introduced when she gets back.”

“Hi,” Laura said, giving what she was sure was a wimpy wave. She was feeling overwhelmed, anxiety starting the familiar course through her body.  _ Stop it _ , she told herself.

“Hi, Laura,”said Bobbi, who was closest to her. She gestured to the seat across from her. “Go on and sit.” 

The other woman with her, Jess, imitated the gesture. They were both tall and model-gorgeous, but with entirely different coloring. Bobbi was blonde and fair skinned and looked like something straight out of a surfing advertisement, while Jess had dark hair and heavy features. Laura slid into the seat, sure she looked as nervous as she felt. 

_ Clint and Nat think I can hang out with  _ these  _ people? _

Bobbi and Jess smiled at her excitedly and Bobbi leaned over the table towards her. “I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Her tone clearly said that was a good thing, but Laura still felt it was necessary to say “You have?”

Jess laughed, but it wasn’t at Laura. “Yes!” she said, with a hint of a British accent, and Laura relaxed.

Natasha patted Laura on the shoulder. “The drinks are taking a while. I’m going to help Peggy,” she said, “Be right back.”

“Ok,” Laura said. 

Clint slid into the seat next to her. Laura glanced at him. “How do you all know each other?” she asked. 

“Clint and I worked in a coffee shop together years ago,” Bobbi said.

“Nat introduced us,” Jess said, gesturing between herself and Clint. 

Laura glanced between the three of them again. The back of Clint’s neck had become flushed. There was some missing information, she could tell.

Drinks!” a woman with an armful of beer bottles called as she approached the table. She smiled at Laura as she doled out the bottles to everyone. “Hi, I’m Peggy,” she said as she handed a bottle over to Laura.

“Laura.”

“Thanks, Peggy,” Clint said, toasting her with his beer bottle, “Where’d Natasha get off too? She said she was going to help you with drinks.”

“Oh, Matt’s here,” Peggy said, “He and Nat got talking. I could handle it on my own.” 

Clint brightened. “I haven’t seen Matt in ages!” he said. He popped up out of his seat, then hesitated. “Don’t scare Laura off,” he warned.

“Oh please,” Bobbi said, “We are the least scary people here.”

Clint’s eyes narrowed, but he left towards the bar anyway, where Natasha was talking to a red haired man. Laura purposefully looked down at her drink, so that she wasn’t watching him go. 

Peggy settled into the empty seat next to the others and joined their conversation, leaving Laura with Jess and Bobbi.

“I’ve really wanted to meet you,” Bobbi said, “Clint and Nat have been talking about you non-stop and Clint basically forced me to try some of your muffins when I last stopped by. They were incredible! No seriously,” she said, no doubt seeing the disbelief on Laura’s face, “I run a bakery. I  _ know  _ baked goods.”

“Oh,” Laura managed to say. She should probably ask after what Jess did now, but she couldn’t help but look away, towards the bar. Clint and Natasha had finished their conversation with the Matt guy. The two of them were standing at the bar together. Clint had wrapped his arm around Natasha and Laura felt a pang of jealousy. 

“I know,” Jess said, her voice dreamy, “They’re really pretty aren’t they?”

Laura came back to the table with a jolt. “Oh,” she said, “Are you...interested?”

Jess laughed. “God, no,” she said, “That ship has long since sailed.”

Laura’s mouth opened, then closed. “Ah, which one?” she asked.

Jess laughed again. “Um, both of them?” She grinned at Laura, then her smile faltered. “Wait, do you not know?”

“I haven’t known them for that long,” Laura said. 

Bobbi and Jess shared a glance. 

“Clint and Natasha have slept with almost everyone in this group,” Bobbi said carefully.

Laura spit her drink back out into her glass.

“I’m sorry, what?” she stuttered.

Jess and Bobbi laughed.

“Let’s see,” Jess said, flipping her hair. She counted off on her fingers. “Bobbi and Clint dated for a pretty long time—”

“Three years,” Bobbi cut in, “We were even engaged at one point.”

“Three years,” Jess continued, “Until they mutually broke up. Not too long after, Natasha and Bobbi slept together a few times.”

“And then I met Lance,” Bobbi said, “And the rest was history.”

“Nat and I went on dates for a few months until we decided we were better off as friends. I met Clint during that. After Nat and I ended things, I dated him for almost a year,” Jess said, “And we did the mutual break-up thing too. And now I’m not dating anyone.”

“You and Carol though…” Bobbi said and Jess flushed. “Mmhm, I thought so.”

“You said most of the group,” Laura said, not wanting them to get off track talking about people she didn’t know, “Who else?”

“Nat went on a couple of casual dates with Bucky and on one of them they met up with some friends at a club. Bucky took Clint home.”

“Matt’s straight, but Clint’s said on multiple occasions he thinks he’s hot. Matt and Natasha dated for most of college,” Jess added. 

“There was that one time they were both hitting on Sam at the same time,” said Bobbi, “But he only had eyes for Bucky.”

Laura silently counted. “So the only people here that they both haven’t had some sort of relationship with is Steve and Peggy,” she said.

“Not for lack of trying.” Jess laughed.

Laura was surprised to find that her entire drink was gone. She stared at the bottle, running her fingers through the condensation on it. There was a long pause.

“Would you like another drink?” Jess offered.

“Yes please,” Laura said, relieved. “Maybe more than one, to be perfectly honest.”

Bobbi got out of her seat and patted Laura on the shoulder as she walked past. “We’ve got you covered.”

 

Natasha and Matt had long since gotten over their post-relationship awkwardness and could happily hold a conversation. It was only improved on Clint’s arrival and they talked for a long while before Matt got pulled back to his friends. Clint swung his arm around Natasha’s shoulders and she grinned at him. 

“Alone at last, right?” she joked.

Clint laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” He glanced back at the table that Bobbi, Jess, and Laura were saving. “Think she’s ok?”

“She’ll be fine,” Natasha said, though she did think Laura looked nervous. 

The table that consisted of Sam, Bucky, Steve, and Peggy were pretty involved in their own conversation, but every now and then one of them would glance between them and Laura. Their smiles were too knowing. Natasha sighed heavily.

“Bobbi told me before I got here that they’re all taking bets on who she’ll go for first.” Natasha rolled her eyes. She hoped they didn’t say anything to Laura. She and Clint were used to the good-natured teasing about their interwoven romantic relationships, but Laura hadn’t heard about any of it yet. She didn’t want her left with a negative impression. “Jess says it's your turn to get dumped for me.”

“Hm,” Clint murmured. His drink arrived and he took a long drink from it. Natasha disentangled herself from him in order to drink her own. 

“Hey,” Clint said. Natasha turned to him. “Why does she have to go for one of us first? Why does she have to choose one or the other?” 

Natasha was sure her expression was that of someone who had been smacked upside the head. 

Clint kept rolling. “Why can’t she pick us both?”

Natasha’s mouth opened, closed, then opened again. She faced Clint directly and jabbed her index finger at him. “ _ That _ ,” she said softly, “What was  _ that _ ?”

It was Clint’s turn to look stunned. She could literally watch the cogs in his brain turn as he thought back to what he’d said. “I…” he croaked, “I think I need another drink.” 

Natasha reached out and grasped his arm. “Clint. You said  _ both _ ,” she said, “Do you mean it? Was that a-“

“Yes,” Clint cut her off, “Yes, I. I do. I mean it. I’m not joking around.” 

“Ok,” Natasha breathed, “Ok.” The two of them were frozen, staring at each other. Natasha’s heart was thumping. This was it, wasn’t it? This was the moment where-

“Clint!” There was a yell from across the bar. Natasha wasn’t sure whose voice it was. “Come here!”

The two of them jerked away from each other and cleared their throats simultaneously. 

“We’ll talk later,” Clint promised, before backing away and turning in the direction of the voice. It had been Sam she could see now, who had moved to stand next to the dartboards with Bucky. 

Natasha stabbed her straw into her drink and didn’t stop sucking until there was nothing left in the bottom, but ice. 

She could have joined Clint at darts or the girls at their table, where Peggy had slid over and joined them. But there was no hope for beating Clint at the game and Laura looked so happy, laughing and joking with the others. Natasha couldn’t bring herself to do anything, but watch her giggle in between sips of her drink. Which, speaking of drinks, Natasha should really order another one.

She placed her order and then scanned the bar for Matt, but he appeared to have left. The girls all seemed to be urging Laura to do something now, while Laura bit her lip and looked nervous. It had even got the attention of the boys over at the dartboard and they’d started to make their way over.  _ Peggy’s probably trying to set up a drinking contest _ , Natasha thought.

The bartender slid her drink over then and Natasha turned to accept it. It had taken longer than expected, but the bar was quickly filling up and there was only one poor bartender mixing up the drinks as fast as possible. Natasha dropped a five dollar bill in the tip jar while she was still thinking about it and hoped a co-worker would be along soon.

She turned back to continue her, probably not as subtle as she’d like, people-watching, only to find Laura coming over. She was flushed, grinning, and got a little into Natasha’s personal space when she reached her. “Hi,” Laura said grinning.

Natasha stole a look at the table. Everyone very quickly turned to look into their drinks when she tried to make eye contact.  _ Bastards. All of you. _

“Hey you,” she said, “Would you like a drink?” Though she guessed Laura should most likely slow down on the drinking, judging by how red her face was.

“Sure!” Laura said brightly, “I’d love another drink. Bobbi and Jess got me drinks too. They’re so nice! You’re lucky you got to date them.”

Natasha paused. “They told you that?” she asked. It had made her uncomfortable that Laura hadn’t known her and Clint’s complicated dating history with the people at the bar before she had agreed to join them this evening. She wasn’t sure if she felt better or worse now that Laura knew.

“Was it a secret?” Laura looked nervous. “Should they not have told me?”

“Nah, it’s not a secret. Everyone knows. It would be weird if you didn’t.” Natasha decided to try to nip any potential awkwardness in the bud. Alcohol was a good solution. “What drink do you want?”

 

Laura was happy, warm, and basking in Natasha’s full attention. Friends came in and out and as the evening wore on most of them came by to say good-bye. Clint and Bobbi were the last to go. 

“I’m stealing Clint,” Bobbi said, “Lance isn’t home and I’m too drunk to be trying to get home by myself.” 

“Oh,” Natasha looked disappointed for a moment, but quickly rallied. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Clint?”

“Yeah!” Clint said. He wrapped Natasha up in a long hug and then whispered something in her ear. She nodded at whatever he said and then let him go. The entire time they walked out, Natasha watched them, her eyes lingering on Clint. 

Laura knew she was drunk, way past the happy tipsy giggling and headed straight for drunk off her ass, unable to walk. That was probably what gave her the courage to blurt out, “Why aren’t you and Clint dating?” just as Natasha had turned back to her to resume their conversation. 

To her credit, Natasha didn’t seem to be fazed by the question. “I don’t know,” she said. She shrugged. “We always seem to…not work out. He dates someone, I date someone, our lives are a mess, we can’t date. So...” She knocked back the last of her drink and lifted her hand to get the bartender’s attention. Laura stuck her straw in her mouth and drank nervously while Natasha ordered. 

The bartender left and Natasha turned back to Laura, who was chewing on her straw. Silence stretched between them. Laura decided to break it. “What else?” she asked.

“There’s you now,” Natasha said, “That’s why we aren’t dating.”

Laura put her drink down, suddenly angry. “What do I have to do with you and Clint not dating?” she spit out. 

“Woah, hey.” Natasha’s hand darted out and landed on Laura’s shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, Laura saw Natasha’s new drink placed on the counter, but Natasha ignored it. “Hey, Laura. What’s wrong?”

Laura felt like she couldn’t verbalize what was wrong. Was she upset? Angry? Something? She wished Natasha’s hand, which had slid from her shoulder to grip her upper arm, wasn’t touching her so that she could get her drink. 

“Why the fuck would I keep you and Clint apart if you want to date?” Angry, she’d go with angry. “I just. Shit. Why the fuck would you…” She trailed off. 

Natasha looked at her, forehead tensed. “I phrased that wrong,” she said, “Laura, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I don’t…” Laura didn’t know what to say. She shook off Natasha’s hand and then reached for her drink. “Whatever. It’s whatever.”

“It’s not whatever,” Natasha said. She took the drink out of Laura’s hand and tugged her off of the bar stool. 

Laura went, stumbling a little, to Natasha. She bracketed Laura’s hips with her legs.  Laura was so close she was pressed into Natasha’s chest. She could feel the warmth of Natasha’s breath.

Natasha licked her lips. “Laura,” she whispered and then bent her head to press her lips to Laura’s. Laura gasped into Natasha’s mouth and frantically kissed back as soon as she realized what was going on.

Laura lost time kissing Natasha. Their lips slid against each other and without really noticing it, Laura’s arms slipped up to wrap around Natasha’s neck. Twice Laura tried to edge their kiss to something more intense and dirty, but Natasha gently nudged her back to slow, drawn out, and smooth. Finally, Natasha pulled away and smiled widely at Laura, before kissing her again, chastely. 

“Come on,” she said, pushing Laura away a little so that she could jump off her stool, “I’ll walk you home.”

 

They didn’t speak on the walk home, but Natasha held Laura’s hand the whole way. At Laura’s door she kissed her again, a kiss that sent warmth flooding through Laura’s entire body. 

Laura laid down for about an hour, but then gave up sleep as a lost cause. She wandered into her kitchen and made herself a pot of coffee. Sipping on her drink, she stared out her window and wished, not for the first time, that she had a better view than the side of the building next door. After three hours, she headed to work for the start of her shift.

Laura let herself into the kitchen and began the soothing repetition of starting her baking for the day. She had had another cup of coffee and was finishing the pastry dough when a sudden sound made her jump.

“Hey Laura, it’s me,” Clint said as he stepped into the kitchen, “ I couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d come down and see if you needed any help.”

“I’m good,” Laura said, “But I’ll let you know if I do.” 

“Ok.” Clint shuffled over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. He was quiet for a long while, before he asked, “Something bothering you?”

Laura’s head jerked up and she tried to force herself to calm down. “Uh, no.”  _ Could he possibly know that Natasha and I kissed?  _ Does _ he know?  _ “Why do you ask?”

Clint shrugged. “I don’t think I know you all that well, yet. But it seems like something’s wrong.” He gave her a small, genuine, smile. “I’d be happy to listen if you wanted to talk.”

Laura looked at him for a long moment. She scrutinized him, his t-shirt and pants that have more than one hole in them, his hair which looked like he’d tried to comb it and failed. The bright lights of the kitchen usually washed everyone out, but Clint somehow looked good under them. Absentmindedly, she pulled her gloves off, eyes still on Clint. 

“I don’t know if I want to  _ talk _ ,” she said.

“Alright,” Clint said, “I’m not making you.”

“I want-“ Laura moved closer to Clint, “Well, I’m not sure what I want.”

She’s close enough to him that she can see the gray in his blue eyes. It’s a stretch to reach up and grasp his face between her hands, but she managed. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him firmly. 

She pulled away like she’d been burned. Clint stared at her. 

“Laura. You. What-“ he said faintly.

“I kissed Natasha,” Laura blurted out, then she slapped a hand over her own mouth. 

“Okay,” Clint said slowly, “And was that why you were upset?” His hands went to her shoulders, anchoring her.

“Not with Nat,” Laura said, but couldn’t seem to make herself elaborate. She took in a slow breath. “I’m not upset with her.”

“Ok,” Clint said. His hands stroked her shoulders and arms gently. His voice is somehow gentler when he asked, “Want to tell me what’s going on in your head right now?” 

There was a roaring in Laura’s head. She doesn’t know what she’s thinking right now, but she can feel her fight or flight response kicking in. She’s sure her face looked wild because Clint was looking more and more concerned. 

She can’t run, but she can do one thing. 

“No,” she said.

“No?” Clint said, confused.

“No, I don’t want to talk. I want you to get out.”

“Laura-” Clint began.

“Get out!” Laura barked. “Get. Out. Now.”

“Ok, ok,” Clint said, raising his hands in the air, “I’m leaving now.” He backed out of the kitchen slowly, looking at her the entire time. 

As soon as the door swung closed, Laura let herself collapse against the counter, taking several deep breaths.  _ You fucking idiot Laura, you’ve ruined everything.  _ Her eyes burned and she blinked fiercely back the tears that were rising in her eyes. She couldn’t cry, she had cookies to bake. 

 

Clint climbed up the stairs two at a time, already pulling his phone out of his pocket.

_ So I hear you kissed Laura _ , he texted Natasha.

He hadn’t even reached his front door when he received a reply.  _ I did! ;) _

Then,  _ How’d you hear about it? _

Clint hesitated, then texted back  _ She told me after she kissed me and freaked out. And then kicked me out of the kitchen of my own restaurant. _

He wasopening his front door when Natasha replied with   _ Shit. _

A beat then, frantically.  _ I mean about her freaking out and then kicking you out. Not her kissing you. Any idea why she freaked? _

_ None whatsoever. She did seem overwhelmed.  _

_ Maybe she thought it would cause problems? Goddamnit.  _

Clint sat heavily down on his couch.  _ Maybe I’m just that bad of a kisser lol. _

_ You aren’t a bad kisser, Clint. _

_ How’d you know? You’ve never kissed me. _

_ Come over here and I’ll prove you aren’t a bad kisser. _

Clint stared at the message, feeling light-headed. His thumbs hovered over the phone’s keypad waiting for his response, but he couldn’t think of anything.

His phone was ringing, Nat’s face on the screen. Feeling a little numb, he swiped and picked up the phone.

“Are you ok? Did I freak  _ you _ out?” Natasha said hurriedly.

“I…no,” Clint said, then stopped, “Maybe a little.”

“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” He heard shifting, like Natasha was sitting up in bed. “What can I do to fix it?”

Clint swallowed harshly. “Were you joking? About kissing me?” he finally managed to get out. 

“No,” Natasha said forcefully, “No, Clint. Why the hell would I pull something like that?”

Clint laughed self-deprecatingly. “Because there’s no way you’d ever find me attractive, much less want to kiss me?”

“Clint, I’ve wanted to be with you for  _ years _ . I thought you knew that.” 

Clint didn’t have a response to that. He breathed out, slowly, and closed his eyes. 

“Clint?” Natasha sounded worried. 

Clint opened his eyes and exhaled harshly. “I’m coming over,” he said, “Right now.”

“I’ll be waiting by the door,” Natasha promised and they hung up their phones simultaneously.

 

Clint approached her door and Natasha jerked it open. “I heard you coming,” she said. She pulled him into the apartment and dragged him down the hallway to her bedroom. 

Natasha sat him down on her bed. She was still in her pajamas, tiny shorts and a t-shirt that might have been Clint’s at some point. The sight distracted him enough that he almost missed her starting to talk.

“We,” Natasha said, “are going to make out until we get it all out of our systems and then we are going to talk. How does that sound?”

“You lost me a little at ‘make out’,” Clint said, half joking. He felt a little, no,  _ very  _ overwhelmed.  _ Is this how Laura had felt this morning after we kissed? _ He could understand better why she’d kicked him out. He simultaneously wanted to wrap himself around Nat and go into a quiet room to be alone to think for several hours. 

“You seem overwhelmed,” Natasha said, “Need a moment?”

“I need to kiss you more than I need a moment,” Clint said, sure he was blushing. 

“Oh, Clint,” Natasha sighed and then she was straddling his lap, her hand gripping the back of his head, and they were kissing. 

They spent the rest of the day in bed, thoroughly getting the need to make out  _ out  _ of their systems. They’d both lost their shirts at some point, so Natasha’s breasts were pressed against his bare chest. Their kissing eventually turned to gentle and lazy and they began talking. About why they hadn’t been in a relationship before this, their habit of dating or sleeping with each other’s former romantic partners, Laura. They talked about Laura a lot. 

“It’s getting late,” Natasha said, after half the day had passed, “You sure you don’t need to go into  _ Hawkeye’s _ today?” She wove her fingers into his hair and grinned at him. 

“Nah, Kate’s got it taken care of.” He glanced over at his phone, which hadn’t lit up for most of the day. There’d been a couple check-ins from Kate, a text from Steve. Nothing from Laura. He tried to not let that worry him and failed. 

“Nothing from Laura?” Natasha said. Clint shook his head and she caressed his cheek. “Check my phone. Maybe she texted me?”

Clint rolled off of Natasha to grab her phone and hand it over. 

Natasha sighed at the screen. “Nothing,” she said, “Though Jess is wondering why she hasn’t heard from either of us.” She texted something back quickly, then dropped the phone onto the pillow. 

Clint promptly rolled back on top of her and Natasha eagerly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They laid there together, their breathing loud in the quiet room.

Natasha gave a wiggle. “We should get dressed and go do something,” she said, “I’m starting to get hungry.”

“Like a date something?” Clint asked. Insecurity started to rise in him, until Natasha flicked him on the shoulder. 

“Of course a date something. We’re dating now.” She shoved lightly at him until he sat up. She leaned over the edge of the bed to fetch her discarded shirt and bra. “We’ve talked about it. We mutually agree. We’re dating.”

“Ok,” Clint said. 

Something in his voice must have sounded off. Natasha stopped halfway through contorting herself into her bra and leaned over to gently kiss Clint. “Having a hard time believing it’s real?”

“Yeah. Having a hard time believing one gorgeous girl wants to get with me, much less two,” he half joked. 

Natasha grinned so hard the skin around her eyes crinkled. “Course I do,” she said. She pulled her shirt on and handed Clint his. “Now, where do we want to go for dinner?”

 

Laura had been plagued by guilt since pretty much the moment she’d asked Clint to leave the kitchen. Kate had given her an odd look when she came in, but hadn’t asked any questions. She’d mentioned offhandedly to the others Clint had taken a personal day and she’d been called in in his place. Laura had busied herself with her doughs and baked goods until her shift was over and then sped out of the cafe so fast she was sure her shoes had left marks on the floor.

She’d gotten two texts, one from Clint and one from Natasha. Clint’s said  _ I’m good to talk when you are _ and Nat’s said  _ Hope to see you soon!  _ They’d been sent in the same hour and with a sinking feeling, Laura knew that the two of them had talked about her. Not that she’d expected any differently with how close Clint and Natasha were. She tried to get up the courage to call or text one of them all evening, but couldn’t. She put herself to bed and tossed and turned until it was time for her to get up for work. 

Her first few hours alone in the kitchen were blissful, but slowly the morning crew began to trickle in. Laura couldn’t shake the irrational thought that they knew, they knew all, because Clint and Natasha had spent the past day texting each and every one of their friends  _ So we kissed Laura lolololol. _

No. They wouldn’t do that. Laura set a tray of cookies down with more force than necessary. They jolted in the tray and she was lucky that none of them broke.  _ Calm DOWN, Laura, or else you’re going to lose your job for shitty work. That’s worse than losing your job for kissing the boss.  _

She took the cookies out in the front to put in the display case and there, through the big front windows, she could see Clint and Natasha standing on the sidewalk.

Laura froze. Clint and Natasha were holding hands. Clint said something that made her Natasha smile and then the two of them leaned in for a kiss. A cold sensation ran through Laura’s body, like someone had dumped a cup of ice water over her head. 

The two broke apart. Clint reached for the front door. Laura, still clutching the tray of cookies, darted back into the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY WE ARE DONE! I would like to thank the usual crew for their cheering and encouragement and especially [why_didnt_i_get_any_soup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup) for the beta. 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://paperairplanesopenwindows.tumblr.com/) for more ClintNatLaura feels.

“Is this the first time you’ve ever been to work on time?” Natasha teased as she and Clint approached _Hawkeye’s_.

“How dare you,” Clint said, fake affronted, “I am on time to work _always_.” He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

The day was warm and Clint’s heart felt light, except for the one little shadow that was Laura. It seemed to be bothering Natasha as well because as they got closer the _Hawkeye’s_ little wrinkles appeared in her forehead. He took his free hand and ran his fingers along them. Natasha gave a giant sigh and pulled up to a stop right at _Hawkeye’s_ front door.

“I’m just worried about Laura,” Natasha said. “I don’t know what’s going through her head right now.”

Clint shrugged. “All we can do is talk to her.”

That got him a smile and they kissed gently.

They walked into the shop hand in hand. Kate was helping out at the front counter but she stopped and stared when she saw Clint and Natasha walk in.

“Holy shit,” she said, “Holy shit! Is this _finally_ happening?”

Clint looked at Natasha, who was grinning. He couldn’t help but grin back. “Yeah,” he said, “Yeah, it’s happening.”

“Fucking finally! Thank God!” Kate said. She darted over to give them each a big hug. “I’m so happy for you two!”

“Thanks, Kate,” Clint said, “Uh, is Laura here? I mean, she should be.”

Kate gestured behind her. “Yeah, she’s at her station.” She hurried off to help the next customer coming up to the counter, but she was still smiling.

Clint turned to Natasha. “Laura now?”

Natasha nodded. “Laura now,” she repeated, “Let’s do it.”

Laura was at her station in the kitchen, as expected. She was moving cookies from a sheet pan to a wire rack to cool. Her hands on the spatula were shaking. She saw them coming and turned towards them with an obviously fake smile on her face.

“Hi guys,” she said, “Congrats.”

Finally facing Laura, who was clearly upset, Clint didn’t know what to say. Laura seemed to be staring at the space between his and Natasha’s bodies. Her hands were still shaking and her smile was just wrong.

“Laura,” he said, dropping Natasha’s hand and reaching for her.

Laura stepped back, out of reach. “I’ve…been stupid,” she said, “I hope you can forgive me for what I did.” She still wouldn’t look at either of them directly.

Natasha crossed her arms. Her face was stormy. “I kissed you,” she said, “You didn’t do anything except kiss me back. Which I enjoyed very much.”

Laura gestured vaguely between the two of them. “I kissed Clint.”

“I also enjoyed that very much,” Clint said.

“I. Oh.” Laura licked her lips. “I...But you two?”

“We’re dating,” Natasha said firmly, “But we also want to date you.”

“What?” Laura said faintly.

Natasha gestured between the three of them. “The three of us? Dating. Together.”

“Oh,” Laura said, “Why would you want to date me when you two have each other?”

“Because you’re great,” Clint said, “You’re sweet and gorgeous and you bake like a dream. And we think the three of us would be good together.”

“I agree with everything Clint just said,” Natasha added.

“I...Sorry. I’m confused.” Laura rubbed at her own forehead, looking lost. “I thought you were coming here to yell at me,” she whispered.

“Oh, Laura,” Natasha sighed.

She crossed the small distance between them, took Laura’s face in her hands, and kissed her. They were almost exactly the same height and their arms unconsciously moved to wrap around each other.  It was beautiful to watch.

Laura and Natasha broke apart. Laura gave a little gasp. Natasha smiled and brushed back a little bit of Laura’s hair that had fallen into her face. “I really like you, Laura,” she whispered, like it was a secret.

“I really like you too,” Laura whispered back.

“What about me?” Clint said, “Does anyone like me?”

“Oh, I guess you’re alright,” Laura said.

She reached out to him and Clint went willingly. He stepped close enough that he could wrap his arms around both of the girls. _His_ girls. His heart felt like it might burst.

“Just alright?” he asked.

“I lied,” Laura said.

She went up on her toes and kissed Clint. Her mouth was warm and tasted like cookie batter. She flicked her tongue along Clint’s lips and then pulled back, giggling. “You’re pretty amazing.”

Clint ran his tongue along his own lips and then mock glared at her. “I knew you ate the cookie dough when I wasn’t looking!” he said.

“Clint, everyone eats the cookie dough when you aren’t looking,” Natasha said.

Laura shrugged. “How else would I tell if the batter is right?”

“Ugh,” Clint said.

Laura giggled again and he just had to kiss her. Natasha tugged on his jacket.

“What the hell? Laura gets two kisses from you and I don’t get any. It’s not fair,” she fake whined.

“You got kisses all day yesterday,” Clint pointed out.

“It resets at midnight,” Natasha said, straight faced.

“I can’t believe you,” Clint muttered, “We literally just kissed outside.”

“I’ll kiss you, Nat,” Laura said and then she did.

Clint probably made some sort of noise because they both broke apart to look at him.

“Oh, don’t be gross,” Natasha said.

“It’s not gross,” Clint said, “My girlfriends are super hot.”

Natasha gave him another kiss for that. Laura mouthed the word _girlfriends_ to herself and smiled.

“Laura? There’s no cookies up front. Can you…” America’s voice trailed off as she came to a stop at Laura’s station. “What. Is happening?”

“Um,” Clint said. Natasha was looking at him expectantly. Laura had ducked her head into his side. “I’m dating Nat and Laura?”

“Nat and Laura are also dating,” Natasha added.

America’s eyes widened. Kate appeared, having followed her over.

“What is taking so long on the cookies?” She gazed around the scene in front of her and then sighed. “Clint.”

“What?” Clint said.

“You may be the boss, but you are literally keeping your baker from baking right now.” She paused. “Though I am happy for all three of you. Really. Maybe you and Laura will be able to actually get work done since you won’t be lusting for Nat constantly.”

Clint was sure he looked chagrined. Laura disentangled herself from Clint and Natasha.

“She’s right,” she said, “I’m going to be done soon. Let’s do something once I’m out. A date.”

“I’m in,” Clint said.

Natasha nodded in agreement. “When should we meet up?”

 

Once she was done with work, Laura found a nice restaurant that had room for a reservation that evening. She texted out the time and then spent the next few hours fluttering in front of her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. In the end, she chose a pretty pink dress that she knew she looked nice in. The fact that the dress was easily pulled off was a fact she pretended to ignore.

The restaurant was a short walk from her apartment, just a few blocks away. The temperature had stayed warm and she was glad she hadn’t brought a cardigan along. Clint was standing outside of the restaurant and she shamelessly ogled his ass in his dark jeans. He turned around and she tried to school her face into something less obvious.  

“Hey,” she said as she walked up, “You look good.”

Clint beamed. “Thanks!” he said “You do too. I already told the hostess that we’re here, so now we just have to wait for Nat.”

“Ok,” Laura said. She settled next to Clint and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his side. “I’ve been jealous whenever I see you and Nat stand like this,” she confessed.

“Yeah?” Clint said. There was a smile in his voice. “I’m just going to have to keep doing this until you get sick of it.”

“That’ll never happen.”

Natasha was approaching. Laura could pick her out in the distance since she was wearing a bright yellow, leather jacket. As she got closer, Laura could see the tight jeans and heels that made Natasha’s legs go on forever. Laura gave a little groaning noise.

“I know,” Clint said, “It’s unfair, isn’t it?” When Natasha was close enough, he called to her, “You’re killing Laura!”

“That was the plan,” Natasha said smoothly. Laura made another involuntary noise and Natasha smirked.

Laura wanted to wipe the smirk off of her face with a kiss, so she did.

“Let’s go eat,” she said, once they parted.

 

Presumably, Laura had eaten all of her food and had enjoyed it because there wasn’t anything left on her plate when the waiter took it away. She’d been so focused on Clint and Natasha and their conversation that she hadn’t even noticed eating. A dessert menu was set in from of her. She flicked through it, unsure what she wanted.

“Want to split something?” Natasha offered, “I like the look of the chocolate cake, but I don’t think I can eat it all on my own.”

“Sure!” Laura said. She closed the menu and set it down.

“We can share what I’m ordering, too,” Clint said, also setting his menu down.

When the waiter returned, Clint ordered. “A slice of chocolate cake and the chocolate covered strawberries, please.”

“Chocolate overload,” Natasha joked.

They split the cake first when it arrived, spoons jostling over the choice icing-covered pieces. Clint chased his final piece of cake with one of the strawberries. “Oh my God, these are even better than the cake! Try one,” he said, as he passed one over to Natasha. He held one out to Laura and without even thinking, she leaned over and took it from his hand with her mouth. Her teeth lightly scraped over his fingers as she pulled away. The strawberry was good. Even better was the looks on Clint and Natasha’s faces.

“What?” she said. She was trying to be coy, but was sure the effect was ruined by blushing.

Clint cleared his throat. “How do we want to split the bill again? Three ways?”

Wordlessly, Natasha and Laura nodded.

Once the meal was done and the bill was paid, they spilled out into the street. Laura felt warm and flushed from her glass of wine. Natasha and Clint looked bright and happy too in the glow of the nearest streetlight and perhaps that’s what made Laura ask, “Would you guys like to come over? It’s not too far of a walk and I can make coffee.”

Natasha and Clint shared a smile and simultaneously said “Sure.”

 

Laura did not get a chance to make coffee. She made it through the door, let Clint and Natasha in, and was barely able to close before she was being pushed up against it. Clint and Natasha were apparently communicating on a telepathic level.

“Ah,” was the only sound she was able to get out before Clint was kissing the breath out of her and Natasha was sucking on her neck.

Clint broke away from her mouth to press little kisses along her jaw. Natasha grabbed Laura’s hand and placed it on her breast. Laura hesitated for a moment before giving a squeeze. Natasha nipped at her neck in retaliation. Feeling bold, Laura sought out Natasha’s nipple and rubbed it with her thumb. Natasha broke from her neck with a gasp and Laura felt a brief surge of pride. She tugged at Natasha’s jacket.

“Clothes off. Clothes off _now_.”

“Ok,” Natasha said.

She shrugged her jacket off and dropped it on the floor. Laura hindered more than helped Natasha’s t-shirt come off, but soon it was on the floor next to the jacket.

“Where’s your bed?” Clint asked.

He’d stepped up behind Natasha and was running his hands down her bare sides. The muscles in her stomach were jumping at the sensation.

“It’s a studio,” Laura said vaguely, thoroughly distracted by the scene in front of her, “If you back up, you’ll hit the bed.”

Clint gave Natasha a smacking kiss on the side of her head and pulled her back against them. “Come to bed, sweetheart,” he drawled.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Can’t believe I’m about to fuck you. My god.”

Clint pulled them back until they were at the bed and then flopped down on it.

“I know, I’m terrible aren’t I?”

Natasha didn’t answer him, just straddled him on the bed, and leaned over to kiss him.

While they were focused on each other, Laura got undressed. She pulled the dress over her head and let it drop to the floor, unclasped her bra, and shimmied out of her panties. When she looked up, Clint and Natasha were staring at her with open mouths and hooded eyes. Laura felt self conscious and had to resist the urge to cross her arms over her chest.

“Holy shit,” Natasha breathed. She held out her arms. “Laura, come here.”

Laura fell into bed with them, her bare limbs rubbing against their still-clothed ones. “You two need to strip now,” she said.

“In a minute,” Natasha said, “I’m about to be busy.”

Her mouth closed over Laura’s nipple and sucked. Laura gave a cry and her arms collapsed. Natasha switched sides and Laura pitched forward, her body covering Natasha’s. In the background, she could hear Clint moving around and removing his own clothes.

“Natasha lift your hips. I’m going to get your jeans off.” He gave a tug. “Jesus Christ, are these superglued on?”

Natasha removed her mouth from Laura’s breast. “Close enough,” she said.

She gently nudged Laura off of her and Laura propped herself up on her elbow so that she had a good vantage point. Natasha wiggled down her underwear and jeans and Clint was able to pull them off fairly smoothly. Natasha sat up to unclasp her bra and drop it over the side of the bed. Her breasts gave a lovely bounce and Laura’s mouth went dry. Clint laid down beside Laura and she took the opportunity to let her eyes drift between the two gorgeous people in her bed.

“What would you like to do now?” Natasha said, sliding over to her.

“Mm,” Laura sighed. She let her eyes drift between Clint and Natasha again. “I have two long held fantasies that involve me either licking Clint’s biceps or biting your thighs.”

Clint looked intrigued, but Natasha swore loudly. Laura couldn’t help, but grin. “Is that ok?”

“Fuck,” Natasha said, leaning back against the pillows, “That is more than ok. Get over here, Laura.”

Laura slid, face first, between Natasha’s legs. Natasha cupped her head gently and brought her closer to her center. Laura exhaled nervously and Natasha’s body twitched at the sensation. Feeling emboldened, Laura exhaled again. This time, Natasha giggled.

Laura finally gave into her long held fantasy and sunk her teeth gently into Natasha’s left thigh. Laura grinned to herself when Natasha jerked  and sucked on the bite mark until Natasha let out a high pitched whine.

“What’s she doing to you?” Clint asked, laughter in his voice.

“She’s giving me a thigh hickey.” Natasha’s voice was breathless. She combed her hand into Laura’s hair to hold her in place. Laura licked the mark and then bit it again. “Fuck! Laura!”

Then, Laura swapped to Natasha’s other thigh to give it the same treatment. Natasha held her in place as she sucked the new mark and gave it a long slow lick, squirming the entire time. Laura then moved her focus to between Natasha’s thighs, but hesitated. The moment went on a little too long. Natasha slid her hand out to pet at Laura’s hair and Clint ran his hand along her back.

"Do you want to get a dental dam?” Natasha said, “I’m clean, but it might make you more comfortable.”

Laura shook her head. “I want to taste you,” she muttered, embarrassed.

Natasha and Clint cursed simultaneously. Laura pressed her face into Natasha’s thigh, still embarrassed. But now her clit was right in Laura’s eyeline and she couldn’t resist giving it a quick lick. She glanced up at Natasha, who was grinning.

“The right side is more sensitive,” she said, “Your right.”

Laura gave another tentative lick and then lowered her mouth to slide her tongue into Natasha’s slit. Natasha’s hips bucked, and Laura could see she was trying to hold herself back. Laura gently moved her tongue around in Natasha’s body, trying to find what would give her the most pleasure.

“A little higher,” Natasha instructed and Laura obeyed, until Natasha’s body gave another sharp jerk and quivered around her.

Clint’s hand drifted from her back, down her ass, thighs, and then between her legs. He pushed a finger into her cunt, suddenly, and Laura spasmed. Her tongue flicked against Natasha’s g-spot harder than she intended and Natasha cried out. Laura liked the sound of that and so pressed her tongue in harder, firmer. Natasha’s cry went on longer.

The three of them settled into an easy rhythm, Clint fucking one, then two fingers into Laura, Laura fucking her tongue into Natasha, Natasha sliding her own hand down to massage her clit.  The rhythm changed when she tightened her thighs around Laura’s head and gasped out “I’m close.” Her hand on her clit got rougher and harder. Laura slid one of her own fingers into Natasha alongside her tongue. She felt like she’d done it clumsily, but it was apparently just what Natasha needed. Her back arched off the bed and she came, her hips bucking. Laura pulled back. The move pushed her backwards onto Clint’s fingers and the air rushed from her lungs.

Clint laughed. “Yeah, I know.” He drew his fingers out, then pushed them back in hard. Laura felt like she might collapse.

Natasha’s hips had stopped bucking, though tremors still ran through her body. She made grabbing hands in Laura’s direction. “Get up here,” she commanded.

Laura pulled off of Clint’s fingers and scrambled into Natasha’s arms. It took a moment of arranging so she wasn’t crushing her, but soon the two of them were comfortable and kissing, slowly, deeply, and wetly.

“Do you have condoms in easy reach?’ Clint asked

“Nightstand drawer,” Laura said, in between Natasha’s kisses.

“Ok good,” Clint said, “I brought some, but they’re in my pants pocket. Which is... _somewhere_.” The drawer opened. She could hear him rummaging around. “You have a good condom and lube stash in here Laura, but you need some better toys.”

“What does she have?” Natasha asked, breaking her and Laura’s kiss. Laura had to stop herself from chasing her lips.

“Just a silver bullet.”

Laura flushed. “I like it,” she said in a small voice.

“Silver bullets are good,” Natasha said, “I just have stuff that’s even better. We’ll have to go to my place next time.”

 _Next time_. Laura couldn’t help, but smile at that.

The mattress bounced as Clint rejoined them. “I’m going to fuck you now, Laura,” he announced, “How do you want it?”

Natasha bracketed Laura’s hips with her legs. “She’s staying right here.” Clint was close enough that Natasha could reach out and stroke his cock. Laura turned her head so she could see better as Clint moaned and his hips jerked hard.

“Get a condom on so I can watch you fuck Laura,” Natasha ordered.

“You have the best ideas. Should I get some lube? Laura?”

“Please,” she said.

Clint went behind her and she couldn’t see him anymore. But she could hear him roll on a condom and get the bottle of lube open.

“I’m going to try and warm it up for you,” he informed her.

“Aw, thank you.”

His fingers pushed back into her and she sighed, tucking her face into Natasha’s neck. Natasha’s fingers tweaked her nipples and then slid down her body to play with her clit. Clint’s fingers slid out.

“You ready, Laura?”

“Yes,” she gasped.

Natasha’s lips sought out hers and they were kissing as Clint slid in.

Clint was moving slowly, but Natasha was still massaging her clit. Laura was very turned on as it was, so she knew this wasn’t going to last very long.

“You can go faster,” she managed to get out and Clint sped his thrusts up. A few moments behind, so did Natasha’s fingers.

Laura felt herself reaching orgasm quickly, too quickly. “There. I. Ah.”

Her orgasm hit her hard and she shuddered in Laura’s arms. Clint thrusted through and she buried her face in Natasha’s neck again as she came down. “Sorry,” she muttered.

“Pfft. Don’t be sorry.” Natasha tightened her arms around her as Clint pulled out and came to lie beside them. He gently rubbed Laura’s back. “We wound you up good,” Natasha said.

Clint went from stroking her back to stroking her hair. Laura peeked out at him and he gently tugged her towards him so they could kiss. “That was really hot,” he told her, “I promise. And now we can fuck Natasha.”

“Yes, please, fuck Natasha,” Natasha said.

Laura laughed, a little breathlessly. She rolled off Natasha to make room for Clint. Clint took a moment to take off the old condom and put on a new one.

“Better safe than sorry,” he said. He gave Natasha’s knee a kiss, hitched her leg up, and then slid into her.

“Ah, shit,” he swore. Natasha threw her head back at the sensation.

Laura pressed as close as she could to the both of them, touching and kissing what she could reach. Natasha came with a little gasp and then a high pitched cry. Clint followed a few moments later with a shout.

Laura kept up her kissing and touching until Clint said, “Too much, Laura, too much.”

She stopped to let him come lie down beside her. The three of them laid tangled together, messy and sweaty, their breathing syncing.

They shared the tiny bathroom to clean up, sometimes having to step into the shower to make room for the others. Once they were all a little less gross, they all fell into bed together. Clint in the middle, Laura and Natasha snuggled into either side, and they all fell asleep.

 

In the weeks that followed, the three of them got closer and spent even more time together, something that Clint and Natasha thought was impossible for the two of them to do. But they managed somehow with Laura now involved. They were spending the night together more often than not, which was how Natasha found herself alone in Clint’s apartment on a Sunday morning. Her lovers had gone into work early; Not as early as usual since the coffee shop opened and closed later on Sundays, but still later than any reasonable person should be up on a Sunday morning.

Natasha had spent the morning lounging in bed, catching up on some books she’d gotten from the library. Laura would be home any minute and then Clint would be in at four. There weren’t any concrete plans for the day. Maybe they’d go out. Or maybe they’d stay in. Laura still hadn’t seen _Stranger Things_ and today might be a good time to get her started on that.

She was just thinking of getting up when the bedroom door opened and Laura wandered in.

“Nap time,” she announced. She dropped her bag, stripped down to her underwear, and crawled into bed with Natasha. She was asleep within minutes.

Well, Natasha could get up finally, or she could stay here and cuddle with her cute girlfriend. The choice was obvious and so she stayed in bed until Clint came home.

“Hey,” he said, poking his head in the bedroom door, “She asleep? She was about to fall over at her station today.”

“We wore her out last night,” Natasha said with a smirk. She’d faux innocently requested to use all of her toys on Laura until they had found her a new favorite. Laura had been worn out very well indeed. She stroked Laura’s hair. “I’m thinking we stay in tonight?”

“Yeah, I was thinking that too. Let me get food ordered and then we should wake her up.”

Natasha leaned over Laura and began to gently touch her arm and shoulders. “Laura,” she whispered, “Hey, Laura.”

Laura moaned and flopped her arm over her face.

“Laura, wake up,” Natasha said softly, “Come on, get up.”

Laura groaned and cracked her eyes open. She began to maneuver herself into a sitting position just as Clint popped his head in. “Food is ordered. Morning, Laura.”

Laura grunted in response, but by the time the food had arrived, she was capable of holding a full conversation.

They were eating at Clint’s dining room table when Laura said nervously, “I have some news.”

“Yeah?” Clint said.

“Bobbi has extended me an offer to work at her bakery and I’ve accepted.”

Clint dropped his chopsticks and then scrambled to pick them up.

“What?” said Natasha,

Laura couldn’t seem to lift her eyes above her food. “I wanted to tell you two before I put in my two weeks notice.”

“Why are you quitting?” Clint asked, “Is something wrong? Did I-”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Laura cut him off hurriedly, “Neither of you did _anything_ wrong.  The opposite really.” She took a deep breath. “I want to own my own bakery one day. And while working for you, Clint, has been wonderful, I should really move on to a real bakery at some point.” She paused and took another deep breath. “And,” at this point she reached across the table to take Natasha and Clint’s hands, “I see this becoming serious. Really serious. And I don’t want to be seriously dating my boss.” She gave both of their hands a squeeze.

“Those are good reasons,” Clint sighed. He pulled Laura’s hand up so he could give it a kiss.  “I’ll just miss working with you is all.”

“I’m going to miss making out with you on your workstation,” Natasha said.

“I’m sure we can still do that at Bobbi’s,” Laura said, “I doubt she will mind.”

“How could she?”

“The health inspector might,” Clint said.

“Hypocrite. I kissed you on my work station last night,” Laura said.

Clint mock glared. Natasha looked smug, but that quickly faded into a shyer smile.

“So,” Natasha said, “Serious.”

“Yeah,” Laura said, “Really serious. Put it on my Facebook, tell my family, possibly permanent, kind of serious.”

“Permanent?” Clint said in a hushed voice.

Laura looked worried. “Too soon?”

“No,” Clint said, “No, not at all.” He got up from the table and walked around to kiss Laura. “No, that’s good to hear. I feel the same way.” He kissed her again.

Natasha had a lump in her throat. Laura could apparently read her and began gently stroking Natasha’s hand with her thumb. “I, yeah, same,” Natasha managed to croak out.

“Good,” Laura said. She smiled brightly at her boyfriend and girlfriend. “Now hurry up and eat. I hear there’s this little show called _Stranger Things_ I need to see.”

Clint moved back to his seat and kissed Natasha on the side of her head. Laura gave Natasha’s hand a final squeeze before going back to her plate. Natasha, feeling warm and loved, happily did the same.


End file.
